buffy och spike!
by cursedgirl
Summary: kärleks historia.. första gången jag har skrivit en om buffy och spike, det får bära eller brista.
1. Chapter 1

**påhittad historia om Buffy, spike.**

**vill bara säja ochså att detta är första gången som jag skriver så det få bära eller brista..**

**handling: Spike vill ha Buffy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Spike: Buffy! springer efter henne.**

**Buffy: Stick spike! jag vill inte snaka med dig, fortsätter att gå.**

**spike springet ikapp och tar tag i henne och försöker få henna att lyssna på honom.**

**Spike: Buffy! jag Älskar dig! säjer han högt och tydligt så hon hör.**

**Buffy: Nee.. det gör du inte! du är bara ute efter min kropp, eller hur?**

**Spike: nja, de med men JAG älskar dig ochså, vill ha dig! och jag tänker göra dig till MIN! på ett eller ett annat vis.**

**buffy suckar högt och säjer: Lägg ner spike du kan aldrig få mig! **

**spike: joo.. du ska få se!**

_**Hos Willow**_

**buffy: willow kan du inte göra något?**

**willow: som vad?**

**buffy: som en "spell" det funkar väl? **

**willow: buffy! spike han är död, jaja, levandedöd ialla fall men jag ska se om jag kan kanske ficksa något.**

**på kyrkogården...**

**Buffy går och letar efter vamperer när hon får se 10- 15 st vamps komma gående från alla håll och bildar en ring runt henne. En lång kraftig man som ser ut att vara runt 35 år ställer sig framför buffy och säjer:**

**- du kommer väl inte att komma med oss frivilligt va?**

**buffy ställer sig i stridsposition och säjer: **

**- nopp!**

**mannen ler och säjer högt: - ta henne! skada henne så mycket att hon inte kan kämpa mer.**

**alla närmade sig henne med snabba steg, buffy visste att detta skulle gå dårligt men skulle kämpa en då.**

**hon var inte den som gav upp så lätt.**

**slagsmålet var i gång, buffy fick in nåra bra slag men de var för många,**

**hon ramlade ner på marken och dom bara slåg och sparkade henne. **

**buffy försökte försvara sig men det gick inge bra.**

**efter nåra minuter så såg buffy den kraftiga mannen komma och höjde näven och slå rakt in i hennes ansikte, det var det sista hon såg innan det blev svart.**

**Dagen efter...**

**sakta börjar buffy vakna upp, hon har jätte ont i hela kroppen.**

**hon ser att hon ligger på en säng fast kedjad, hon kollar sig omkring och ser att hon ligget i ett "sovrum" men väggarna är av sten. **

**sen hör hon steg komma närmare och få se Spike, han ser på henne och säjer:**

**- såå.. du har vaknat nu. Bra! då kankse vi kan prata lite!**

**buffy: var är jag? **

**Spike: du är i mitt "hem" snart vårat "hem"**

**buffy: vad menar du? jag har ont! stönar hon fram.**

**spike: det kommer du snart att inte ha längre, jag ska göra dig till vampyr och då är du Bara Min!**

**buffy stönar av smärta och försöker göra sig fri från kedjorna men det går inte.**

**spike små skrattar och böjer sig ner och vrider henner huvud bortåt vänt och hugger sina vita skarpa vampyr tänder i hennes hals och börjar att suga blod. **

**buffy försöker att vrida sig bort men spike är för stark, hon känner att livet börjar att rinna ifrån henne,**

**hon är nära att svimma då slutar spike och river upp ett sår på sin handled och tvingar buffy att drika det.**

**Då visste buffy att detta var slutet, alla hennes vänner, alex,willow och framför allt Giles, han skulle jaga rätt på henne och döda henne nu när hon var vampyr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffy vaknade sakte till "liv" först trode hon att allt var en hemsk mardröm.**

**men några sekunder senare mindes hon, Spike hade gjort henne till en vampyr!**

**hon såg något som rörde sig i ögonvrån och vände snappt på huvudet och ser Spike sitta i en bekväm stol.**

**buffy: 'vad har du gjort!'**

**Spike: 'jag har gjort dig till vampyr,' säjer han lungt.**

**buffy: 'Nej, jag vägrar att drika blod!'**

**spike skakar på huvudet och säjer:**

**- 'du kommer att drika förr eller senare. **

**Du kommer att hungra efter blod och då kan du inte måtstå att döda för att få de, tro mig jag vet!'**

**spike börjar gå mot dörren men vänder sig och säjer:**

**-' Du kommer att drika blod och döda, slayer... för demonen inom dig kommer att tvinga dig till det.'**

**han vänder och försvinner från sovrumet, han lämnade henne så hon kunde fundera över detta.**

**buffy viste inte vad hon skulle göra, tänka men hon viste bara att hon var utsvulten efter blod.**

* * *

**vad kommer att hända? vad vill du att det ska hända? **


	3. Chapter 3

(jag har läs och skrivsvårigheter bara så att ni vet varför jag stavar fel och så..)

_**skolans biblotek**_

Giles läste i en bok som vanligt efter demoner och annat då blötsligt buffy står framför honom.

Buffy: Giles! hm.. jag vet inte hur jag ska säja detta men...

Giles: vad buffy? han börjar gå mot henne.

buffy märker detta och säjer snappt: Nej! komm inte närmare.. giles jag... jag..är en...vampyr.

buffy tittar upp på giles för att se hans min.

giles ser konstigt på henne och tar av sig sina glasögon och börjar att puttsa dem men säjer efter några flera sekunder: buffy, vem gjorde detta? och tittar nästan stirrar på henne.

Buffy: hmm...Spike.

mendans giles och buffy pratar så står spike och "tjuvlyssnar" på deras samtal.

giles: åh.. detta var illa. men du verkar ha din Själ kvar..hm intressant!

båda står tysta någta minuter, plötsligt säjer buffy: Hur kommer Angel att reagera? kommer han att hata mig? giles vad ska vi göra? Hjälp mig! jag är sååå Hungrig.

giles: hmm.. jag har en påse med blod i kylen på kontoret..

buffy ser osäkert på giles men så springer hon till kylen efter blodet.

_**LA.**_

cordy fick en av sina syner mitt i en av deras forskningar efter en demon.

där ser hon allt som har hänt med buffy och får tårar i ögonen och ser helt förkrossad ut.

Angel: Vad såg du cordy?

hon tittar upp på angel och vet att detta kommer inte att gå så bra och säjer:

- Angel... buffy, hon är...hon..har blivit "turnd"

angel ser chockad, krossad och väldigt arg och säjer: - vem? vem gjorde detta?

hon ser lite rädd ut och nästan viskar ohörbart: Spike...

fortsättning följer...

nå vad tycks? vad ska hända?


End file.
